Dragon kin
by Kazarina
Summary: A bunch of one-shots as an introduction to the Dragon Kin world. Meet Fearghus, Briec, Morfyd, Gwenvael, Keita, Eibhear and all their family for the first time. Most will be based before they met they're partners, so no Annwyl, Talaith, Dagmar, Ragnar, Izzy, or Brastias. Just some fun one-shots about the dragons before we knew them.


**Fearghus the Destroyer** regretted leaving his cave as soon as he woke up. The pounding in his head and pain between his legs was enough to put anyone off drink and sex for a very long time.

 _Pain between his legs?_

Fearghus jumped up as fast as his hungover body would allow and looked between his legs. What he saw was enough to let him sigh and sit back. He still had all the important bits, even if they were a bit battered and sore beyond belief. Dragons never did have the softest fucks in the world, but the dragoness Fearghus's drunken self had chosen to sleep with last night had a special reputation of mutilating male genitalia. Rumors were she'd actually ripped off someone's cock before. But she had one of the longest tails you'd ever see. Many dragons had foregone the apparently very true rumors just to spend a night in her bed. And sorely regretted it afterwards.

Deciding he couldn't cope with another round if she woke up, Fearghus pulled himself to his claws and did his best to quietly but quickly exit the cavern they'd shared. He checked she hadn't woken up as he crawled away, and seeing that she hadn't, he walked as fast as he could down the hall. Since it hurt every step to move, he wasn't very fast. His crotch still burned from last night, and everything somehow hurt. He knew his neck was covered in bite marks, scratched littered his back, and for some reason Fearghus didn't remember why his tail hurt so gods damn much. Luckily he was the same color as his father, a shiny black that hid all the marks reasonably well. Because otherwise everyone who saw him would be able to tell who he took to bed last night.

Muttering as he went, all Fearghus wanted to do was go home to his cave and soak in his indoor lake. He'd only left in the first place because there was a massive gathering of royals at Devenallt mountain, the home and royal court of the Dragon Queen and her consort. And since he was a royal he had to attend. He would normally try to avoid as many 'gatherings' as possible and if he had to attend, leave as soon as it was over. But his siblings somehow got enough grog in him last night to make him stay. And sleep with Slytha the Mutilator. Least that's what Fearghus was calling her in his head.

"Fearghus?" a voice whispered. Stopping, he tried to find the owner of the voice. Noone else was in the hall. _Am i hearing things now too?_

"Fearghus! Down here!" When the black dragon looked down he saw a naked young woman with blood red hair that touched the floor.

"Keita?" he questioned.

"Hi," she grinned. "What are you still doing here? I thought you'd have left already."

"Leaving now- Why are you human?" Keita the Viper, red dragon of death and Fearghus's youngest sister twirled a strand of hair that matched her scales round a finger while looking up at her brother.

"They were so heavy and top of me. I almost suffocated. This was the only way I could get out."

"They?" Fearghus asked wearily. Keita was not as bad as their brother Gwenvael with her sexual exploits, but she was still well known for her sexual prowess. A trait that had kept their father busy over the years and well fed too. A dragon that couldn't take no for an answer would often end up with broken or ripped off wings while a human would often become a quick snack. Bercelak did love his daughters.

"Ferrum and Tetris," Keita chirped. Fearghus dropped his head in his claws.

"The Caskreaver twins! You slept with the Caskreaver twins?!"

"Why what's wrong with them? They seem nice enough," she said. Fearghus looked through his talons to see Keita watching him with an oblivious expression. Sometimes he forgot how young she was.

"If you don't know then i can't tell you," he sighed. Something clanged on the ground in the chamber Keita had come from.

"Where is she?" a disgruntled male voice yelled. Keita's eyes went wide.

"Time to go. You're going to the dark plains aren't you?"

"It is where I-"

"Great I'm coming with you." Before Fearghus could properly protest she climbed up his tail making him cringe and sat herself at the base of his neck. He twisted his head to look her in the eye.

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Their less likely to see me if i hide up here." He couldn't help but smile and shake his head. Deciding against trying to convince her to face what she'd done, Fearghus started down the hall again. Keita didn't make a sound while on his back. He guessed by the tugging on his hair she was trying to hide herself under it. It didn't take him long to get to the main hall through Devenallt mountain. It was strangely empty. But it was early morning and everyone was probably suffering under a hangover just like Fearghus was. The only difference was Fearghus's urge to leave outweighed his headache right now.

"Fearghus?" The black dragon nearly jumped out of his scales in surprise. A large pure white dragoness stepped up beside the smaller male. A collar with small chain attached to it was around her neck. For a large dragon she'd come up behind him without a sound.

"Mum, what are you doing out here?"

"I just needed a little air. You know what your fathers like sometimes," she shrugged. Fearghus nodded. Who didn't know what his father was like? His parents mating was still a frequent topic around the mountain, and a frequent source of embarrassment for their children. The collar his mother wore was a pretty blatant nod towards that. Their bedroom antics weren't uncommon, but when they flaunted it so easily by noise and screwing where and whenever the fancy took them, especially considering their positions, it was a massive embarrassment to their hatchlings. The only saving grace with it was that everyone knew they loved each other greatly.

Rhiannon the white, a rare and powerful white dragonwitch took her eldest sons chin and lifted it towards herself.

"Are you alright? You don't normally stay this long." Rhiannon did know all her hatchlings well.

"Uncle Addolgar and Gwenvael got me drinking last night," Fearghus admitted.

"Gwenvael's here?" Rhiannon questioned.

"We were all here last night mum."

"I've only seen Morfyd and Keita," she said with a perplexed expression. Fearghus could feel Keita holding in a laugh on his back. Morfyd was his other sister, older then Keita and a white dragonwitch just like her mother. Keita and Morfyd didn't get along. Just like Keita didn't get along with their mother. She was more a daddys girl.

"Oh. I thought Da would've told you."

"Bercelak? Did you see him last night?"

"He was drinking with uncle Addolgar and Aunt Ghleanna and all of us." Rhiannon stomped down her talon.

"He didn't tell me a thing," she yelled. Fearghus leaned up to his mum. She was alot bigger then him.

"Maybe you should take it up with dad," he whispered.

"I will," she hissed. With a truly murderous expression forming on her beautiful face Rhiannon turned towards the Queens chambers and stomped off.

"Nice seeing you ma!" Fearghus shouted after her.

"Take something for that headache! And don't let her get you into trouble," she replied. Fearghus knew she meant Keita on his back, who hadn't moved from under his hair since their mother had come over. Rhiannon could track a dragon halfway across the world without having to leave her chambers, of course she knew her daughter was there.

"I will."

"Bye ma," Keita sighed loudly. No point in hiding when she knew she was there. "Can we go already Fearghus?"

"Going now," he said. Not wanting to be here for his father to come after him Fearghus made for the exit. By the time he stepped outside on a ledge the sun was beginning to peak over the mountain. He shook out his wings to wake them up and lifted his snout to the wind. There was a nice breeze blowing from the north. It would be enough to make his flight home a short one.

"Ready?" he asked his passenger. He felt her grip his hair.

"Ready."

Fearghus jumped from the mountain, free falling straight towards the trees below. It wasn't till he heard his sister's screams did he stretch out his wings. The wind caught them easily, yanking him up with a iron force. It make his wings ache but he did love freaking his sister out. Even if she was now laughing.

Flapping his wings to ease their ache and change course, Fearghus pulled his legs as high as he could and let his tail go loose and stream out behind himself. He did love flying. All dragons did. It was soothing when you could fly of your own accord.

Until a fireball nearly knocks you from the sky. Fearghus only just managed to move in time, otherwise it'd have burned his sister. Fire breathers they might be, and their scales were fire proof but in human form they weren't.

"What the battle-fuck was that?!" Keita shrieked. Fearghus managed to glance behind himself before another ball of fire hit his flank.

"Ow! I told you not to sleep with the Caskreaver twins!"

"What?!" she screamed over the wind.

"The twins!" Fearghus threw himself into a dive to avoid a new volley of fire. He looked back and saw two orange dragons in flight breathing even more fire towards him. He cursed in his head before rolling to avoid them frying Keita.

"Get off!"

"What!"

"Get off!"

"No!" Growling, Fearghus flipped himself upside-down. Not expecting that, Keita fell from his back. Fire surrounded her as she chanted the ancient spell to return herself to her natural form before she went splat on the ground. When he saw her spread her crimson wings and wheel back towards him, Fearghus stuck his wings out completely. Turned against the wind, the move nearly ripped his wings off but he stopped mid air the fastest way possible. Before the pain could set in he spun around and flew with a fury towards the attacking dragons. They blew fire at him but he managed to dodge each time, tucking his wings against his body and still coming. Clearing the distance in a matter of moments he roared his loudest at them.

Ferrum and Tetris scrambled to get out of the way in time. Fearghus swung around on a curve and followed Ferrum, the biggest of the twins. From the corner of his eye, Fearghus saw Tetris go straight for Keita. Keita was a small dragoness with none of the fighting power her brothers had or the magic abilities of her mother or sister. She was better for a sly kill, not a head on collision. As Tetris flew for her, she flew for him.

 _Now is really not the time to be playing chicken_ Fearghus thought. The red flew straight for the orange, neither changing course. Ferrum turned suddenly blowing fire at Fearghus. He dodged again and managed to grab the orange by the tail. Ferrum screamed in pain as Fearghus clamped his teeth down. Fearghus grinned and began to spin mid air. Ferrum's screamed intensified as he got thrown around.

Tetris almost hit Keita head on. She used her to smaller size to shift to the side and had almost slipped completely past him and wrapped her tail around his neck when he dug his talons into her wing. He must have gone grabbing for her tail but since that was around his neck got a wing instead. Without realising he had her by the wing he threw her towards the ground.

Her scream made Fearghus drop the tail in his mouth, sending Ferrum spinning through the air. Tetris shrieked when he realised what he'd done. They wanted her alive and well, not spitting acid at them. Metaphorically of course, only cannibals and immortal dragons spat acid.

The black dragon tucked in his wings and went on a head on dive for his sister. He raced towards her as fast as dragonlly possible, making a trail in the sky from his speed. Keita tried to right herself so she didn't hit the ground but blood kept spurting from her wing and pain kept lacing through her. She barely managed to move her injured wing, meaning she could only use the other one to try slow down. It hardly made a difference.

Fearghus reached out for her.

Seeing her brother, Keita focused on keeping herself still so he could grab her properly.

He nearly missed. He grabbed for her legs but missed with his forelegs. Fumbling with her injured wing, Fearghus instead grabbed under her stomach. Both her wings were squashed under his stomach when he pulled her entire body under himself. She cringed but didn't scream. Fearghus struggled with her added weight to pull out of his dive. He cursed internally when he realised they wouldn't win without help. He doubted the twins would give him enough time to gently settle Keita on the ground, and he couldn't fight properly with her on his back human. He had to use his arms to hold her, he needed his tail to compensate for his flying, and he couldn't go fast enough to catch them while holding her. Fire was useless. They were fire proof and so was he.

So he did the only thing he could think of.

 _Dad!_ he yelled in his head. Family could communicate via thoughts. Fearghus just hoped his father wouldn't block him out.

 _What do you want boy._ Fearghus nearly smiled at his father's gruff response.

 _Not me, Keita._ Fearghus knew that was all he had to say. Ferrum slashed at Fearghus. He shifted just in time. Hoping to buy them time, Fearghus flew as fast as he could with his sister's weight back towards the mountain. Ferrum and Tetris followed him, throwing fire at them every now and again. During their fight they had actually gotten quite a way away from the mountain. No wonder none of the guards had come out to see what the noises were. Keita turned her head from under her brother and blew fire back at the twins. Fearghus heard them laugh at her. He briefly flipped over and spat a fireball at them. Keita screamed when she felt them falling. Fearghus righted himself but had a hard time not falling from the sky. His tail was beginning to skim the tree tops.

A flash of black made him stop and look up.

The black dragon smashed directly into Ferrum's face, ripping into his body with talons and gripping his neck with his fangs. Ferrum didn't get to scream before his head was torn from his body. Dropping the orange dragons dead body to the ground the black one growled and made after Tetris. Tetris screamed like a human girl trying to scramble away. The black grabbed the smaller orange by his tail and bit one of his wings. Now unable to fly Tetris attempted to fight his attacker by clawing at him. But his attacker had fought against much worse, much stronger and much more terrifying opponents. This was the dragon who'd torn other dragons apart until they gave back his sister. This was the dragon whose name was one of the main reasons the fire breathers Queen was never attacked. This was one of the single best fighters in the known world. And as if to make it worse, this dragon was a Cadwaladr. The battle dogs of the Queen. The single clan that terrified dragons and humans alike.

Tetris didn't stand a chance and he knew it.

The black dragon moved one talon to Tetris's head and gripped it firmly. He started to pull both the tail and the head. Tetris screamed as he was being pulled apart till something popped and he went quiet. The black dragon dropped his dead body to the ground.

"Nobody hurts my girls," Bercelak the great stated.

"Da!" Keita yelled. Bercelak turned from his carnage and went to his eldest son and youngest daughter. Keita reached out for him, nearly falling from Fearghus's arms. Bercelak grabbed her before she did.

"What hav' you done to yourself now you dumb cow," he said, holding her up under her armpits. Keita just laughed. Fearghus rolled his eyes.

"Did a pretty shitty number on them boy," Bercelak addressed Fearghus. His son scowled.

"Has mother talked to you yet?" Fearghus fired back.

"Why?"

"Bercelak!" Rhiannon yelled from the mountain.

"What?" he yelled back. Fearghus contemplated leaving before anything else happened. Rhiannon took flight from the mountain with the royal guards in tow. The Queen could never leave the mountain without her personal guard.

Bercelak the great, mate and consort to Queen Rhiannon and father to the Queen's royal offspring, Fearghus, Briec, Morfyd, Gwenvael, Keita and Eibhear, tucked his daughter under his arm and turned to face his mate.

Rhiannon the white, the most powerful known dragonwitch, and dragon Queen of the southlands, sped towards her mate spitting curses.

And Bercelak being the male he was started spitting curses back.

Fearghus turned away knowing exactly where this would end up. With his father fucking his mothers brains out. After tending to Keita he hoped. But he could care less. The one time he stayed behind from a gathering he almost gets his sister killed. Fearghus planned on returning to his cave and not leaving it for at least a hundred years. Dragons did do that on occasion.

 _ **Some years later...**_

Something woke Fearghus from his slumber.

He'd heard the sounds of battle for quite some time. But, as always, he ignored it. The wars of men meant nothing to him. Never had. But those sounds right outside his den? Well, that did stir him to move.

His tail unwound from around his body and he slowly moved towards the entrance of his home. He didn't know what to expect and was not sure he even cared, but things were pretty boring right now and this just might prove interesting. Or, at the very least, provide dinner.


End file.
